Fabrevans One Shots
by monteithh
Summary: A collection of Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray One Shots! Mostly Smut & Angst. A lot of Smut tho!


**This is my first time writing a series of One Shots. They will be mainly based on Sam & Quinn but there will be appearances by the other Glee kids as well. Reviews would be excellent, I don't use big words, and I'm pretty much straight to the point and bam. There's lack of Fabrevans smut, so I decided to write my own. I'm not that good, so don't say you weren't warned lol. **

**Warning: Extremely, extremely sexual! But I guess you guys don't have a problem with that ;)**

It was another glee club get together at the Puckerman residence. Except it wasn't cola and pizza like the ones they had right before a big competition. It had alcohol, a bit of party food but nothing fancy, just some food Noah had purchased from the 7/11 where he used his fake ID to buy the alcohol.

Everyone started arriving. Brittany and Santana were already drunk, they had been drinking since 1pm that afternoon, Mike, and Tina & Mercedes burst through the door arm in arm. Sam arrived with Rachel, the fact he picked up his best friends girlfriend from her house was unknown but Noah had that boy driving around for him ever since his license got provoked after he crashed his moms Volvo into an atm. Sam sat down on the sofa as Rachel rushed up to Noah, pressing him against the wall locking lips.

Everyone had arrived except for Finn and his girlfriend Quinn. Everyone had had at least 4 bottles each of the Russian vodka that was supplied. Everyone but Sam, who was laying back on the sofa watching everyone dance, strip and make out. He wasn't the same, ever since he broke up with Quinn a few months ago. She was happy with Finn now, he had to accept that.

"Hey guys!" An excited Finn Hudson yelled as he walked through the door with his fingers intertwined with Quinn's. Sam groaned and let his head fall back; it killed him to see her like that with Finn.

"Hey Finn!" A drunken Rachel approached her ex boyfriend, barely standing and closing her eyes every 2 seconds trying to talk.

"Uh, hey Rachel." Finn said trying to be polite. Rachel pulled Finn by his arm and pushed him towards the dance floor. Rachel and Noah were grinding on the dance floor, a little bit too much. The look in Finns eyes of fire and jealously occurred, so he decided to dance with them, keeping them apart.

Sam looked back at Quinn, who was just standing there smiling watching everyone have fun. He didn't have the courage to talk to her, hell he hasn't said a word to her since he broke up with her. Sam got up from the sofa, trying to find the courage to talk to Quinn but instead he walked over the pile of alcoholic beverages, opened up a bottle and skulled it down.

Sam's POV

There she was, just standing there looking like a lost puppy. She was so perfect, the length of her curls were perfect, her lips, her body and don't even get me started on those eyes. I'm an idiot for letting her go; instead of talking to her about the Finn situation and jumping to conclusions I just dumped her. Now I've lost her, for good. Man this sucks. Seeing her with Finn practically kills me, I wish I spent more time with her. I wish I could have the courage to talk to her without any awkwardness involved. Fuck it, I'm drinking tonight. Puck will let me stay here, who cares about driving. Kurt's not drinking, I'm sure he can drive Rachel home, even though I have a suspicion she will be sleeping here too.

Sam was sitting by the drinks, sculling those drinks faster than you could imagine. Trying to get drunk enough to talk to Quinn Fabray. Finally, his head was messed up and he looked over at Quinn and smiled. She looked back at him, rolling her eyes around wondering If he was serious or not.

Quinn's POV

Why is he staring at me? He's smiling at me; Sam hasn't smiled at me…well since…since we ended a few months ago. I think he's drunk, that would explain it. He hates my guts. If I never kissed Finn I would still be with him, he's perfect just look at him oh god Quinn, snap out of it! You're with Finn now, you're popular now, and he's the quarterback just snap out of it. I love Finn, but I would love him more if he had Sam's lovely structure…and abs. Okay Quinn snap out of it!

Sam walked up to Quinn once he caught her staring, he was a little tipsy but that didn't stop him

"Hey..." He walked up to her giving her that smile that absolutely killed her inside.

"Hey Sam…having fun?"

"Sure, if you call watching a bunch of your friends grinding on the dance floor fun then yeah, I'm having a blast"

Finn notices them talking. He rushes up, stumbling from the alcohol and places his hands on their shoulder.

"Yo Sammy, my man. I dare you to kiss her!" Finn said smiling; Sam didn't know what Finn was thinking. Was he joking? Was he being an arrogant prick?

"What?" Quinn spat at Finn looking angry.

"Quinn, Sam's not going to get any tonight. The least you can do is kiss the poor boy!" Finn said with a cocky smirk on his face looking at Quinn. Quinn gave him a cold glare and twitched her head to the side.

"Fine, anything for you darling boyfriend" Quinn said with a tone of sarcasm. It's not like she didn't want to kiss Sam, she wanted to touch those lips with hers one last time, even if her boyfriend provoked it. I mean Sam forced her to kiss Finn, which turned out to be disastrous and was the main part of their separation in the first place. Quinn looked at Sam and gave a weak smile, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She pulled Sam by the back of the neck and gave him a soft kiss. Sams eyes were wide he couldn't believe he was kissing Quinn Fabray. Quinn then slipped in a little tongue; they kissed for about half a minute until Finn pulled her back

"Whoa, whoa calm down there boy that's my girlfriend" Finn said touching Sam's shoulder.

"What? You told her to kiss me, you brought this upon yourself"

"Yeah, as a joke. I was joking."

"You serious? What kind of man are you? Who just goes and tells their girlfriend to kiss their ex especially when they are still in love with her!" Sam started to yell, then realizes what he just said. Noah stopped the music and all the attention was drawn to the two squabbling.

"The last time I checked, Valentines day you told Quinn to kiss me at my kissing booth. Idiot." Finn said pushing him a little.

"You weren't in love with her; you just wanted to use her as your fucking fuck buddy so you could get over Rachel"

"Hey don't get me involved!" Rachel yelled standing between the two. Quinn stood back, trying not to have her say. She would stick up for Sam but she didn't want to lose Finn, Finn was sensitive to these things, especially if Rachel was mentioned.

"That's it!" Finn pulled his fist back and smashed it against Sam's nose. Rachel screamed, Noah smiled and jumped, the rest of the kids gasped and stood back. Sam was on the floor, groaning whilst holding his nose. He stood up, stumbling from the alcohol that had just gone to his brain as he fell over and ran up into Noah's bedroom.

"Yeah, run away little girl!" Finn yelled and smiled as he high fived Noah. Quinn looked at him with disgust.

"You're a jerk" Quinn yelled as she ran upstairs to see if Sam was okay. Finn smirked and continued to party with his friends, not caring if Sam was okay or not.

Quinn walked into Noah's bedroom; it was all familiar with her since she was living with him for quite some time while she was pregnant. Sam was lying on his bed, groaning in pain from the impact of Finns fist on the side of his nose. He heard the door open and rolled over to see Quinn standing in the door way, as beautiful as ever.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Quinn said sitting on the end of Noah's bed, softly touching Sam's leg.

"It's not your fault Quinn; I mean I kind of provoked him a little." He laughed softly while holding his nose, which was full of blood.

"Here" Quinn rushed up and found a box of tissues on Noah's bookshelf. She knew he had tissues from when he would secretly watch The Notebook on Friday nights. She handed Sam some tissues and held them against his nose, she softly smiled and looked into his eyes for a few seconds before looking away. She brushed her hand gently against his shoulder and smiled but it didn't take long for Sam to move forward and slam his lips against hers. Quinn hesitated at first but she put her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the bed. Sam pecked her a few times, before Quinn slowly moved her tongue into his mouth. Sam pulled back after a few minutes

"What got you to kiss me again?" Quinn asked.

"That's the most ridiculous question ever Quinn, if you get the opportunity to kiss you then you just have to go for it. No hesitation whatsoever" Sam let out a smirk while Quinn was fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

"I think this conversation would be more appropriate if that shirt of yours was on the floor don't you think?" Quinn smiled while pulling the ends of his shirt harder, hinting she wants it off his body. Quinn didn't know what she was doing, whether it was wrong or if it was right. She had cheated on Finn before, but yet she did cheat on Sam too.

"You're drunk Sam, I'm not taking advantage of you am I?"

"No, It would be taking advantage if I didn't want it and If I was sober, I wouldn't want anything else in the world right now" Sam said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor and Quinn's hands were touching his body from his neck, down to the top of his pants. She nibbled on his neck softly, leaving small hickeys vertically along his neck. Sam's body twitched, he was quite calm until Quinn moved herself on tops of him. Then he started to panic. He wasn't very used to Quinn being like this, when they were together, he was lucky enough to even get her tongue inside his mouth. But right now, Quinn was on top of him, her tongue gliding inside his mouth she even began to grind against him. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan, he closed his mouth thinking he had screwed it up but Quinn just smirked and continued to kiss his neck.

Sam tried to think of things to stop him from getting an erection, dead kittens, old nuns, Ms Sylvester. None of it was working. He felt inside his boxers starting to tighten as Quinn moved more and more.

"Shit" he whispered.

"C'mon Sam, you know you've wanted this for a long time." Quinn smirked running her fingertips on the fabric of the top of his pants. Sam couldn't help it; he bit the top of her shirt and pulled it towards him.

"You want it off?" She smirked.

"Yes."

"You take it off then."

Sam continued to pull at her shirt with his teeth and pulled it over her head. _Fucking sweet Jesus_ he thought to himself when he saw Quinn's blue laced bra. He pulled the straps down with his teeth and stroked her shoulder as he put his arms around her to undo the hooks on her bra. One it was unhooked, Quinn threw it to the floor, next to his shirt and pressed her bare chest against his. He pushed her back onto the bed and fell on top of her, they were both shirtless and their warm skin was touching. Sam didn't want anything else, but Quinn, having her bare skin touch his was something he was waiting for, for a very long time. It's not that he just wanted to touch her because it was Quinn Fabray, he loved her, he wanted to touch her, to make her feel special.

"Touch them." Quinn said looking into his eyes

"wha-"

"Touch them." Quinn took his hand and placed him on her breast. Sam let out a soft moan; he was touching Quinn's breasts something he thought he would never do. Sam got out of control; his hormones kicked in and wanted more. He moved his mouth to her neck while his thumb and middle finger were gently playing with her nipples. He heard a few giggles, so he knew what he was doing was right. He placed her right breast into his mouth, starting to massage her nipple with his tongue in circular motion while he was continuing to massage the other with his fingers. Quinn softly moaned, then he felt her body twitch. She wanted more, in fact she was willing to risk it and have sex with him that night but a part of her mind doubted that fact.

After about 30 minutes of Sam caressing her breasts, he started to get harder and harder and wanted Quinn more. Quinn fell back, landing on top of him and kissed him along his neck down his chest, he pushed his head back, sinking into his pillow. The point in thinking giant buzz kills to calm him down was pointless, he wanted Quinn and he knew she wanted him.

Quinn played with the fabric of his boxers that were sticking out over his jeans; she gave him a smirk followed by an angelic smile. He couldn't resist. He pulled himself up, holding onto her waist and kissed her breasts softly; every single time she giggled he looked up at her and smiled. She pushed him back down

"It's a little hard dominating you while you're sitting up like that Sam." She said, still giggling. Sam rolled his eyes. Suddenly his jaw dropped as he felt Quinn's hand unzipping his pants. Before he could say anything, Quinn held his mouth closed and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Sam kicked off his jeans, landing on the ground. Quinn smiled at his erection, she found it flattering and it turned her on at the same time. Finn never gave her this much attention, or better yet, Finn hasn't touched her like Sam has.

Quinn teased the outline of his cock with her fingers outside the silk fabric of his boxers. Sam looked up, groaned whilst biting his lip. He closed his eyes tightly, even though as much as he wanted to see what she was going to do to him, he didn't want to scare her off. After a little teasing, Quinn finally moved her hand down inside his boxers, teasing his actual cock this time.

"Fuck, you're huge" Quinn yelled smirking at the sight of him.

Sam's eyes were clenched shut. Quinn moved her hand slowly at first, then as time went on her hand went faster and faster. Each time Quinn moved her hand up and down, Sam would let out a soft moan. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ Sam thought to himself every time the sensation of pleasure would chill through his body.

"Quinn, I'm gonna-"Sam said letting out a loud moan. Quinn stopped and pecked his lips softly. She moved off of him and moved to his side. Sam was panting heavy, he just received his first ever hand job, one received by Quinn. Quinn kissed down his chest, then to his stomach, finally reaching his cock. She grasped it with her right hand and put her mouth over it. _Fucking Jesus!_ Sam kept thinking, Quinn pushed his cock inside her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. She moved her mouth up and down for a good half an hour. Sam had a grip of Noah's red Mario Kart sheets with his left hand while the other was placed on Quinn's head with his fingers gently brushing through her hair. His cock reached the back of her throat, he didn't want her to stop but he felt like he was ready to explode.

"Quinn, Quinn, fuck! I'm gonna…I'm gonna FUCK!" He yelled. He tried to keep quiet so everybody downstairs couldn't hear them, but he didn't care. He moved his head to the side, biting onto a pillow. He was going to scream. Quinn stopped, lying next to him trying to catch her breath.

"I've never done that before….was I okay?" She said with a worried look on her face, she had never given a head job before, she only saw what she saw on the movies.

"Babe, that was incredible. Just wait and see what I have in store for you next." He smirked and pulled her legs softly, sliding on top of her.

"S-Sam what are you doing?" Quinn panicked as he kissed her softly.

"Returning the favor" Sam was the same as Quinn; he had never given a girl a hand job, or a head job. He was just as afraid as she was but he wanted it more than anything right now. He kissed along her breasts, then down her waist. He tugged onto her skirt and pulled it down revealing her in nothing but her panties. His index finger gently played around with the outline of her panties, until he moved the right side of them down. As they were passionately kissing, he teased her entrance with his middle and index fingers. He could hear her moaning between their kisses, as he was smirking.

"Sam stop teasing me and just do it!" Quinn moved her hand onto his and forced his fingers inside of her. Sam's mouth was wired open, she was so wet, so tight, and he couldn't believe what he was doing. He came to his party to watch out for his drunken friends but instead he was giving and receiving pleasure from the girl he loved, who he never expected to get past 2nd base with.

Sam's fingers slid inside of her, he moved them in and out and smirked every time she let out a moan. He got faster and more pressured as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He slammed 2 fingers in and out of her and a 3rd played with her g spot.

"Fuck" she moaned, he felt her become more wet.

"I'm coming!" She yelled. Quinn moaned louder and louder and Sam got faster, pumping his fingers roughly inside of her. Finally, she came. Sam couldn't stop smiling but he had to rush into things on the risk of being caught. He wanted to have sex with her. But before that could continue, he placed his head between her legs, kissing her thighs. Quinn knew where this was going. He blew on her entrance and rubbed it with his index finger teasing her. Finally he slipped in his tongue and started to move around her g-spot

"FUCK!" Quinn yelled a bit too loud. Sam dug his tongue deep inside of her, doing circles with his tongue around her spot. Quinn's legs were twitching, but Sam placed his hands on each side continuing to pleasure her. He moved his tongue around slowly, and then went crazy with it. Finally he pulled back to get some air and looked into her eyes.

"You ready?" He said as he wiped his mouth. He reached into Noah's bedside table for a condom. Quinn nodded while biting her lip, she watched Sam as he put on the condom. She teased his cock again with her fingers as he was putting on the condom; he smiled at her and positioned her on the bed.

"Wait….I want to be on top…I want to be the dominate one..."Quinn said softly and she rested her forehead against his. Sam didn't say a word, he just slid under her, letting her go on top of him. _I'm about to lose my virginity..shit._ He thought to himself. Quinn gently grabbed his cock and placed it near her entrance; she teased him a little by rubbing it against it. Finally she pushed herself onto him, as he was going deeper and deeper she would drop her mouth and softly moan. _Oh fuck, oh fuck_ Sam thought, his cock was finally all the way inside of her and she started to move herself against him. He held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth onto him, he moved a little but he didn't want to take control. Quinn moved herself up and down on her knees as Sam put his head back into his pillow and kept his mouth closed.

"_Oh god!" _Quinn yelled and she moved faster andfaster, their hips connecting. As Sam would hold onto her hips as she thrusted onto him he would try to sit up to nibble on his breasts but the power Quinn held upon him, made him powerless. _Fuck it_ Sam thought and he rolled Quinn over so that he was on top of her. He held onto her waist and would thrust deeper and deeper into her. He lifted her legs over his shoulder so he would get deeper. Quinn closed her eyes and kept screaming his name. Surely Puck was going to kill Sam if he found out he was fucking the mother of his child on his bed but once again, Sam was fucking Quinn, he didn't care.

Sam finally let out the last moan and came. He fell on top of Quinn and dug his face into her neck, kissing it softly.

"That was amazing." He said, short of breath. Quinn placed her finger on his lip and kissed him softly.

"I love you Sam." Quinn said softly into his ear.

"I love you too."

**The next morning.**

Sam was naked in Noah's bed, lying next to him was Quinn who was also naked.

"Ow my head!" Sam woke up with a huge hangover; he turned around and noticed Quinn sleeping. He smiled until he heard Rachel yelling at Noah in the hallway.

"How many times do I have to tell you Noah, stop calling me Princess Peach during sex! I'm Rachel Berry! Not some fictional character that is obviously not as talented as I am!" Rachel yelled. Sam shot up from the bed and put his clothes back on, he walked out into the hallway seeing Noah and Rachel arguing.

"Oh hey guys…did you have fun last night."

"Yes!"

"I would of if someone didn't keep calling me Princess Peach!" Rachel glared at Noah as he was trying not to laugh.

"Nice call man." Sam said rushing down stairs.

"Oh Sam, have you seen Quinn? She disappeared last night and Finn left. He just called looking for her." Noah said trying to ignore his angry girlfriend next to him.

"Nah." Sam said rushing out the door. He didn't want anyone to find out about him and Quinn, not until they were at least back together and after last night Sam would do anything in his power to get her in his arms again. Noah looked around; he walked into his bedroom, still ignoring Rachel. He noticed someone was in his bed.

"Shit Rach did we have a threesome last night?" He said so excitingly.

"We had sex in your mom's bed, not yours."

"Oh well then why is Q…." He stopped and noticed that was the very room Sam rushed out of.

"Evans you sly dog." Noah said with a smirk. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Sam.

_Nice bro, who knew that getting into Quinn fucking Fabrays pants sober was actually possible, can't wait until she breaks it to Finn. Lol!_


End file.
